Another World
by ApparentlyCRAZY
Summary: Completely unlike our own exist right underneath our feet. With creatures we don't know of. With kings and soldiers. The world has collided with ours only once. When two children formed a friendship with the queen of Seattle Underround, Samalain Puckette.
1. Chapter 1

You ever get that feeling that you're not doing what you're supposed to? Not like you're doing something wrong….just that you're not doing what you're meant for.

Well ever day of her life Sam Puckette got that feeling. She searched for what she was meant for. She searched mountain tops and lakes and rivers. She searched city after state after country after continent and always came up empty handed. And she would still be searching now.

If she hadn't found it.

She had searched everywhere and she had found it in America. Seattle to precise. And she wasn't particularly looking for it at the time either. I guess that's just how things are. Now Samantha Puckette's story is not a fairytale. I just thought I would let you know that now. There is no prince. No fairies. And absolutely positively,

No happy endings.

* * *

The flame of one of the many torches flickers as silence envelopes the dark room. The creatures there stare in slight shock as they let the words that had just been spoken sink in. Now I say 'creatures' and not people for a reason. These _creatures_ were anything but human, with horns jutting out of their heads and scales rising up there arms. Some had snouts while others had beaks. Some had fur while others, as I mentioned, had scales. None of them were quite what you would call 'beautiful' except for the man and woman standing at the head of the oval table. The woman was almost regal despite her common clothing and armor. She had her head held high and long, blonde ringlets descending down her back. Her mouth was set into a thin line as she stared at the creatures surround her. The bright green flame on a nearby torch flickered, and then went out.

A creature that looked like a strange cross between man and bull stuttered helplessly for a moment before speaking.

"I…I don't understand miss." He said quietly. He woman's sharp blue eyes turned to him and he flinched slightly before speaking. She sighed before addressing the room as a whole.

"I shall repeat myself only once so I hope you're all listening and not only listening but processing the words I say. We are going to war." She said calmly as she stared at each creature in the room. The man beside her was silent and detached as he stared at the stone wall across the room, watching the water from the sewers overhead drip down them. He had night black hair and dark green eyes and his clothing was as common as his companions. But, like his companion, his clothing did not suit the feeling he gave off.

There was a hum of protest throughout the room before the woman raised her hand for silence. The room instantly muted.

"My word is final. We are going to war with Underround New York."

There were gasps and sounds of indignation throughout the room as a whole.

"Underround New York? Isn't that-"

"I _refuse_ to fight with-"

"She is of our own kind my liege-"

The woman's fist slammed on the oval table which shook on impact. Silence filled the room as the woman shook in anger.

"_Yes_, I am fully aware of whom the leader of Arethia is but-"Her eyes softened slightly as she paused. "She is _not _one of us anymore."

She made eye contact with each person in the room. All of which instantly looked down to the floor in both guilt and shame. She swallowed loudly before getting up and starting towards the door, the man following closely behind her.

"Meeting adjourned." she called over her shoulder as she exited.

The pair walked swiftly down a narrow hallway with the same green torches and stone walls as the room before it. The woman walked at a fast pace at which the man easily mimicked. He followed behind her silently as they made the many twist and turns to The Passage Way.

They continued to walk in silence until the woman stepped into a small niche. The man instantly turned away from her and stood guard as the sound of rustling clothing filled the halls. At the final sound of a zipper the woman lightly pushed him out of the way, now dressed in a T-shirt and colorful shorts. She carefully put a single of silver earring into the palm of his hand.

Without a word they began walking towards the hallways dead end. The woman stopped briefly to press her palm onto the wall before the dead end began to glow a dull green. She then looked back at the man for a moment. He quickly pulled a brass key from the pocket of his rough straw shorts. Taking it, the woman put the key into the wall that almost seemed to liquefy on contact. The now water like wall swallowed the lower half of the key before glowing a bright white. The woman stashed the key into her pocket before stepping into the wall.

"Your ten minutes late for rehearsal!" a brunette girl shouted angrily at her best friend. The woman shrugged lazily before she headed towards the kitchen of the small apartment.

"I had things to do." She said calmly as she searched inside the refrigerator. She returned to the living room with a handful of ham, a carton of milk, and a bag of chips. She flopped down onto the couch next to her friend looking curiously at the boy to her right.

"What are you nerding with Fredwina?" She asked as she shoved a piece of ham into her mouth. The boy rolled his eyes before speaking.

"First it not nerding, and second it's a specially ordered, super lensed, high definition-" He was cut off by the young brunette.

"It's a really techy video camera." She said quickly. Freddie glared at her before pouting.

"Car_ly_!" he whined as he put down his camera. She smiled at him before sneakily grabbing a piece of Sam's Ham. Before she could even bring the meat to her lips Sam had eaten it right out of her ham. Carly squealed in disgust when Sam licked her palm, quickly rubbing the saliva on her jeans.

"Sam one day you're going to be so fat that the world's fattest priest will have to look you up for a date." Freddie said in amusement. Sam bit into another piece of ham hungrily before speaking, with her mouth full of course.

"Fredarooni, you _wish _you got as many dates as the world's fattest priest. He's a celebrity you know?" she asked before swallowing.

"Yeah, to you Sam." Carly said with amusement. "to everyone else he's just this really fat catholic guy."

"A really fat, really _cool_, fat catholic guy." Sam said defensively.

"You said fat twice. " Carly pointed out with a smile. Sam blinked.

"Your point?" She asked as she ripped open the chip bag.

Before Carly could speak the door was opened and a man came inside. He had night black hair with deep green roots and green eyes to match. His mouth was set into a thin line as he starred at the company of his companion before is eyes met with hers. There was no hiding the shock she felt the he was in Aboveround Seattle and there was no missing the determination shinning from his eyes.

"We need to talk." He said, speaking for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**I kinda know where I'm going with this. But I kinda don't. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was completely silent as the people in the room quietly observed the man in front of them. His eyes were hard as he stared at Sam, not even acknowledging the others in the room.

"You shouldn't be here." Sam whispers as she stares at him.

"You can't fight Melajya. You just can't." He said firmly in response. The air around him seemed to demand complete and utter acceptance to anything he said but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"We can't discuss this here." She said quietly as her eyes shot to him sharply. Both Freddie and Carly were a little surprised at the sharp edge her voice took. The man ignored it.

"You just _can't_. The whole time you'll be thinking about how close you two were and how she betrayed us and I understand obligation to your society but no one's asking you to pretend you're the strongest person it the world! We don't need to fight them or want to fight them because even if she's _not _one of us she _was_ one of us! It'll be like fighting one of our own and you know we can't do that. _You _can't do that and you're going to drive yourself _insane_ if you fight her! You're probably going to get yourself hurt too because of course your mind won't be on the battle and _I can't let you do that_! _We cannot go to war with them_!" He yelled angrily as his fist slammed into a nearby wall. The wall shook slightly and Sam stiffened. Her jaw clenched as she glared at him.

"Stop it." she said resolutely. "Just…just _shut up_ and get out. I'll talk to you later."

"_No_" The man said as he took a step forward. Sam recoiled as if she had been slapped. This was obviously not a word that usually came from him. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "My job is to protect you. Even if it's against your wishes. You are not going to war Samalain. You're going to call this off. Even if I have to ruin your little human game to get you to do it."

He glared at both Carly and Freddie who both flinched. He then looked back to Sam who was shaking slightly in anger. Her face was unusually red as she stood. She walked slowly towards him till they were only a foot apart.

"I don't give a damn for this overprotective brother crap so if you would please _get the hell out_-!" Before the sentence was finished he was speaking again.

"Maelen." He said bluntly. Sam's anger dissipated as she looked to him in slight shock. She swallowed with difficulty before returning her eyes to him.

"What?" She asked quietly as she stared at him. He stared her down before repeating himself.

"Maelen was said to have been seen in New York and there's no other place he would go other than Arethia. No matter how strong you are you can't fight Maelen. You can't _kill_ Maelen. Call it off." He said coldly.

Sam looked to the floor as she processed the information before opening her mouth to speak. All the came out was a strangled noise before she closed it again. After a few moments she tried again.

"You're just telling me this now? How long have you known? I mean maybe I can't kill him but that doesn't mean we can't send someone after him! Besides, calling off this war isn't going to be that easy. I gave me _word_. Plus those stupid Arethians are causing a racket, the whole Underrround could be at stake and we just can't let that go by, I mean it's not like The Hazin is doing anything they're way too caught up in trying to overthrow the Aboveround to protect the Underrround! Our whole existence could be over Oliver! We can't just let them destroy the society we've worked so hard for! Why can't you understand that?" Oliver's eyes softened as he took a step towards her. She ran a hand through her hair angrily before she was suddenly overtaken with a hug. She struggled and cursed before giving up with an exasperated sigh.

"It's my job to protect you from everything. Even yourself. You think you're freaking God and to me, you are, but in reality _you're not. _You're not ready to face her and there's no way you're ready to face both of them. Maybe in a couple of months, but not now. _Call it off._" He hugged her tightly and his voiced softened. "_Please."_

Sam stood completely still before sighing. She wrapped her arms around his back before laying her head on his shoulder.

"How can you be a complete asshole, but my best friend at the same time?" she whispered as he chuckled.

"Years of practice." He grinned. Sam smiled weakly into his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"Okay. I propose a compromise. There will be a war. However that war will be postponed until you think I'm ready. Until then it will be preparation and training." She said with authority. Oliver pursed his lips before sighing.

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get." He said in defeat. Sam smiled at him before turning to the shocked Carly and Freddie. She sighed.

"I hate always doing this to them. Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" She asked quietly as Carly and Freddie looked at her questioningly.

"Well it's never happened to me but I'm pretty sure it feels like taking a nap." Oliver said with a shrug. Sam glared at him before pulling the brass key.

"Liar." She said before holding her hand out expectantly. He carefully placed the earring into her hand.

The earring was simple enough. A short chain holding a small blue bead. Other than the strange feeling that there was something swimming around in the bead it was perfectly normal.

Sam flicked her hand and the bead came loose almost instantly however instead of falling to the floor, the bead was suspended in the air. She watched calmly as the bead expanded dramatically in size. It stopped when it was about the size of a beach ball. Sam lightly bumped the ball with the heel of her hand and watched as it floated towards the couch, stopping only when it was directly above both Carly and Freddie's heads. The two stared at it in awe, to busy gawking to notice that Sam had let go of the chain the bead was once on. The chain shot over to the bead and speared into it. Before anyone could blink a blinding light was released accompanied with an ear pierce sound. After about a minute both the light and sound faded.

"You see? They're fine!" Oliver said as her gestured to the unconscious Carly and Freddie. Sam frowned at him.

The poking the key into the air. The air reacted much like the earlier wall and almost seemed to liquefy.

"They _look _fine. It doesn't mean they _are_ fine." Sam muttered sulkily. Oliver rolled his eyes and his lips pursed in disproval.

"I don't know why you care for them so much. It's disgusting. For a while there you were even changing your age for them as if _they _were more important than you, as if you had to _change _for _them_. _Disgusting_." Oliver's top lip curled and Sam gave him a sharp look before punching him in the arm. He stared at her in slight shock as he glanced at the spot where she hit him and back to her face. "You've been spending too much time with the Aboverounders. The Queen of Glade cannot go around _punching_ people."

Sam's nostrils flared as she curled her finger, a small gesture that caused the earring to reassembles itself and flick back into her hand. She began fastening it too her left ear as she spoke.

"Well then it would do you good not to imply that my friends are disgusting. Maybe then I will act more befitting of my status. Besides they are humans not worms." Sam snapped as she smoothed down her clothes. She let out a small frustrated sound as she gave up of the wrinkles. Her eyes widened in surprise when Oliver offered her the garbs she had been dressed in earlier. She looked up into his eyes and substituted a glare for the grateful smile she had intended. His eyes were sparked with thinly veiled disgust. She yanked the clothes from him and put her nose slightly higher into the air as he turned away from her. She started to dress as he spoke.

"They would be better off if they _were_ worms. At least worms make a considerable contribution to our society. These things – these _things_ are next to useless, the only use of course being entertainment and sometimes they're not even good for that! And, not that I'm not fully appreciative of the sensuality of tight-fitting and revealing Aboverround clothes, but seeing you in that shurking damnable outfit makes my blood boil! You're queen for Pazick's sake! You shouldn't have to do this for these dirt eaters, especially not _these_ ones! there is absolutely no redeemable qualities for these – these – these" Oliver growled in frustration before turning to face an amused Sam. The expression threw him off for an instant before he narrowed his eyes. "What exactly is so…_entertaining_ to you?"

"You." Sam said with a Cheshire Cat grin. Oliver scowled at her and her lips twitched into something dangerously close to a smile before she thought better of it. " You're… jealous aren't you Ollie?" Sam said as she fought to keep back her laughter. Oliver flinched and wasw silent before narrowing his eyes further.

"_Excuse _me? Jealous of the maggots? Has their loud music and artificial food finally seeped into your brain? Oh, I'm sorry, seeped into your brain _your majesty?_" He finished condescendingly, jaw set. Sam's lips twitched and she let herself smile.

"Maybe. Maybe I've infected you too cause you're _jealous_." She said the word with such amusement and wonder that Oliver flushed slightly and pulled his chin up even higher.

"Nonsense." He said curtly. Sam smirked.

"You _are_! It's adorable! I've never seen you jealous before!" Sam said laughingly as she tried to pull the boy into a hug that he easily ducked away from. He took several steps away from her while she laughed and cooed at him to 'come to mama'.

"You're being ridiculous." He said as he swiftly ducked from another one of her playful attacks. "It is unbecoming of your status, it is unbecoming _period_." Sam laughed before swiftly throwing a purple article of clothing at his face. Oliver caught it instinctually and stared at it in confusion.

"What in the name of Cor" Oliver murmured as he studied the silk piece of clothing in his hands. Sam relentless fought laughter.

"It's a bra Ollie." She said slowly. However, Oliver merely blinked at her blankly, looking between her and the silk bra in his hands. "It's used to bound breast."

Oliver reddened and threw the thing so fast that the normal human eye couldn't catch it. It shot quickly out the window, looking like a bright purple blur to the civilians bellow.

"Oi! That was expensive you know! It was from Build-A-Bra!" Sam shouted, however her companion merely shuddered while muttering things like 'shurking Aboveround contraptions' and 'why not just use bandages?'. Sam let a small smile grace her features as she gingerly placed a hand to her oldest friend cheek. He looked up in surprised and leaned into her touch. She smirked as she gently scratched the hair behind his ears, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure and practically purr in contentment. She let out a short laugh as she continued the motion.

"You're such a weirdo Oliverike, honestly." She murmured softly. Oliver hummed in reply and let out a groan of frustration when she moved her hand back to his cheek. Sam smiled cheekily at him before speaking. "Ollie you are my oldest and most trusted friend and you will still be no matter what. You're the only person I can tell everything to and the only person I could live my life with without the worry of death or illness getting in the way. We've been together for over a hundred years and we will be together for a hundred more. You've always been by my side even when I _don't want you there_. Hint, _shurking_, _hint_!" She said playfully as she lightly smacked him on the cheek. However he showed no shame or sheepishness, only smirked playfully at her and raised an eyebrow, successfully implying that that fact wasn't going to change. "My human friends will eventually die but you will still be there. I will always come back to you, I really can't help it." A small grin began to work its way onto Oliver's face before Sam sharply pinched his cheek. "_However_, if you ever spout such prejudice and insulting things about my friends again I will _castrate_ you! Then I will take your precious genitals, mince them into fine pieces and feed them to you with your dragon steak. _Raw_." She gave Oliver's cheek one more firm squeeze before letting go and turning the key that had, until then, been waiting patiently in mid-air.

Samalain grinned at her Adsertor as he sported an almost non-existent pout.

"C'mon Mister Sulky. Game face on. We're going to break the…_interesting_ news to the council." Sam said as she once again straightened her clothes. Oliver's face instantly formed a look of indifference that suited it's features and stood a little straighter. Sam nodded, her expression stern before the two stepped through the liquefied air, the key following behind them.

Unfortunately, due to Oliver's lack of knowledge of Aboveround objects and Sam's careless attitude that Oliver would take care of all potential danger, both failed to notice the blinking red light on Fredward Benson's new camera.

**Chapter two! Wooo!**


End file.
